


Burn the World to the Ground

by KairaKara101



Series: Watch Us Burn It Down [1]
Category: Moriarty the Patriot (Manga), 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: It was a chance meeting. Albert has never met anyone quite like her. She's quiet and unassuming, yet there's more to her than that of the nobles that he interacts with on a daily basis. Not to mention, he's pretty sure she can see into his soul and know all of his secrets with her endless green eyes.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> For those whose never heard of this story [Yuukoku no Moriarty](http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Yukoku-no-Moriarty)

Adena sat quietly watching the people of London walk around all in their own selfish worlds. Her vivid green eyes followed the nobles as they continued their leisurely strolls. She saw the nobles sneer at her and her fellow humans in disgust as they noticed the filth they were walking through. The world was almost silent as the carriages and horses went past her. If there were any sounds that she could possibly hear it was only heard from one side while the other was muffled as if she had cotton balls stuffed in her ear. It was hard to hear anything underneath the loud silent ringing of her own mind.

Adena noticed a young gentleman with his brown hair was styled back and out of his face. He stood out from among the crowd. He held himself as a confident fellow and if his nicely tailored suit said anything, he was most likely a noble. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. What is a noble doing in this part of London? Most would never step foot here unless they had to otherwise they never left their carriages. However, there was a noble that was not only walking on foot among the filth, he took some time to talk with some of the commoners.

There was a flash of light from the corner of her eye-catching her attention. Her green eyes widened in surprise and shock before she even registered what her body was doing. She was up on her feet and running towards the gentleman pushing him away from the line of sight. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her as he rolled them out of view of the shooter. He released his grip as he stood up and extended his hand to her. Adena glanced at his hand before extending her own and grasping it. He pulled her up glancing behind him seeing more gunfire. 

Turning to her, he said something quickly making Adena frown as she couldn't hear anything other than her rapidly loud beating heart. She pointed to her ear and shook her head hoping that he understood what she meant. Adena watched as he nodded gently nudging her to keep moving. She followed after him glancing behind them to get a bearing on her surroundings. She didn't like not knowing who she saved, but there was no time since the vibrations on the ground seemed to be getting closer. Returning her attention to where she was running, she noticed an earpiece on his ear as his mouth moved quickly. Too quickly for her to read, but enough to know there was an urgency to his words. 

Adena doesn't like keeping her luck with a man she saved. Plus on this side of London, Adena knew the roads and alleyways better than most. She grabbed his arm and ducked into an alleyway out of direct sight of the shooters or any pursuers and pushed him into a hidden hideaway. His back hit the wall as she pressed herself against him in order to fit in the hideaway. He blinked down at her as their breaths mingled in the tight space.

“Albert, are you okay?” A voice inquired over his earpiece, making Albert glanced down at the woman who was definitely not looking at him. No, she was too busy peeking out of the hideaway.

“I'm okay, William,” Albert replied quietly noticing that she made no motion of hearing his conversation, “I'm still a bit tied up so I'll meet up with you and Louis when I can.”

“Understood, brother. Be careful,” William stated before the sound cut out and Albert was left with the sound of their breathing. Albert studied her as her shoulders slowly relaxed and she took a confident step out of the hideaway. She turned to him and gave him a nod once she seemed satisfied with what she saw. Before he could do anything, Adena disappeared out of sight like a magician.

Adena took a heavy breath before glancing back at the area in which she left the man. He seemed capable enough to take care of himself at that point. Not to mention, she was going to be late if she didn't quickly make her way back to the mansion. Her Master was going to punish her for her tardiness.  
Adena moved quickly through the throngs of people with expertise and arrived at the mansion with a few minutes to spare. 

The maid came over and handed her a tray and said quickly to her that there was a guest with the master and that they ordered tea to be served. Adena nodded as she took the tray and made her way towards the foyer where the master was hosting his guest.

When she arrived, Adena laid the tray down on the table and started to serve her master and guest after a brief bow. She kept an eye on both of the men as they conversed trying to read their lips when her ability to hear wasn't working. Adena straightened up as she laid the teapot down on the tray and stood back. When the master took a sip of the tea, Adena noticed him laid the china cup down on the table, conversing with the guest. 

“Lord Grey?”

“This servant girl is deaf, however, I need a servant that can understand what my guests need. And being late is not one of them,” Lord Grey stated as he stood up and walked over to Adena before slapping her hard on the cheek. 

Adena blinked as she took a shuttering breath turning her attention back to Lord Grey while her ears were ringing from the impact. She saw his mouth move as he spoke to the other Lord. Reading their lips, she bit back her hurt and humiliation at their words. They were mocking her inability to hear and she wanted to lash out at them at the injustice that was done to her. It wasn't her fault she couldn't hear anything. She wasn't born deaf. If she tried hard enough, she could hear the sounds as if she was underwater listening to the world. 

Lord Grey waved her away. She bowed as she took the empty tray and walked out of the foyer. Bringing a shaking hand to her bruised cheek as she made her way back to the kitchens. 

****

Albert took his time returning to his home in London. The encounter was a strange one. It wasn't every day a commoner would go out of their way to save a nobleman. There was something different about her. The moment their hands touched, it sent shivers down his spine straight to his core. He couldn't put his finger on it but the way she looked at him was something like seeing William's hatred for society at the orphanage for the first time. That moment sent shivers down his spine and set him on this course of action. It felt like she saw through him to his very soul and it was both thrilling and unnerving. In all of the social interactions that he had to attend due to his rank, Albert had never meant a woman that held her ground like she did and she never said a word.

Entering the mansion, Albert was pleasantly surprised to see his brothers waiting in the foyer for him. 

“William, Louis, you didn't need to wait for me,” Albert stated calmly as he took off his coat and hat, “unless there's something that requires my attention?”

“There's nothing urgent, brother Albert. We were concerned when we heard the sound of a gun going off through the earpiece,” Louis stated softly with a smile. Albert smiled as he hung up his coat and hat.

“A sniper after my life, I believe,” Albert replied calmly. It was surprising that he felt more unnerved by the woman than by the sniper that was out to kill him. Louis's eyes widened as he turned to share a concerned glance with William.

“That's unnerving. We must look into this, brother Albert,” William pointed out, following after Albert as he walked further into the mansion.

“I've already have people looking into it, William. However, if it gives you some peace of mind, you are welcome to investigate it yourself,” Albert stated as he walked towards his study with William and Louis following after him. 

“I see. We'll see you at dinner, brother?” Louis inquired still concerned. Albert should take this threat seriously. Albert nodded silently thinking as he opened the door to his study. Louis shared another concern glance with William before he felt a gentle pat on the back. 

“Brother Albert can take care of himself, Louis,” William reassured smiling as he leads the youngest Moriarty back down the stairs to begin on dinner. 

Albert closed his door behind him quietly as he glanced over at the window. Never in all of his years alive did a woman catch his attention. And now all of a sudden a woman that most would overlook pushed him out of the way of a bullet before helping him out of a sticky situation. Albert shook his head, he had to focus. There were things that he needed to do for the country and he must be ready to assist William in their conquest. 

Albert sat down in his chair and stared out the window, absently watching as the clouds floated through the sky. He couldn't forget those vibrant green eyes that pierced his soul and saw everything laid bare. He needed to know more about her. Albert smiled as he heard Fred working out in the yard. Standing up and opening the window, Albert leaned out.

“Fred, could you come up here? There's something I need to ask you,” Albert questioned as Fred turned to glance up at him before nodding. Albert closed the window and sat down in his chair thinking quietly. Her green eyes would not leave his mind. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Albert stated as Fred came in and closed the door behind him. Albert glanced up and smiled gently, “There's something I want to know and I think you're the man for the job.”

“Know?”

“There's a woman in the lower London that doesn't seem to have the ability to hear. Do you know anything about her?” Albert inquired as he clasped his hands together.

“Green eyes and brown hair?” Fred questioned softly. 

“Yes,” Albert replied waiting patiently. Fred leaned against the sofa and pursed his lips.

“I believe you're talking about Adena Griffiths, the Lady of London Streets,” Fred answered calmly, “she knows everything that happens on London's many streets. Many go to her either for information or a job.” 

“Is that all she does?” 

“No, she's a servant for Lord Grey during most of the day,” Fred replied as he messed with his scarf, “he's not a good man.” Albert frowned at the information as Fred glanced up briefly pausing in touching his scarf at the silence that stretched longer than usual. 

“Lord Grey... he's an Earl that is in favor to Lord Melbourne. How intriguing. Thank you, Fred, for providing me with the information. There is one final question if I were to seek out this Lady of London Streets, where could I possibly find her?” Albert inquired as he laced his fingers together resting them in his lap. Fred blinked as he rubbed his wrists thinking briefly.

“It depends. On certain days, she can be found near the river, other times she would be assisting at a local orphanage,” Fred stated softly before looking at Albert, “if you wish, I could get her schedule for you.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Fred. Thank you,” Albert said with a smile before Fred left the room. Leaning back in his chair Albert closed his eyes tiredly resting. It has been a long day. 

Her intense green eyes flashed in his mind jolting him back into awareness of his surroundings. He swallowed slowly as he pushed himself up from his chair and stared out of the window absently. He needed to know more about her. Why did she help him? There were secrets held within the depths of those intense green eyes.


	2. Green Eyed Enigma

Albert sat at his desk at Universal Exports as he went through his papers when there was a knock on his door. He glanced up from his work as Miss Moneypenny came inside with a tray of tea and Fred behind her.

“Miss Moneypenny, Fred, good morning,” Albert said as he folded his hands on top of the desk while Miss Moneypenny walked over to him.

“Good morning, sir,” Miss Moneypenny greeted as she laid the cup of tea down for him, “Fred Porlock is also here to see you, sir.” 

“Thank you, Miss Moneypenny,” Albert answered as she bowed and took her leave. Fred stood in front of the desk quietly, “it's been a while. Have you been able to acquire Miss Griffiths' schedule?” Fred came forward as his hand went into his jacket to pull out a piece of paper and handed it over. Albert smiled as he took the paper into his hands, “thank you, Fred. I hope it wasn't too much trouble to acquire?”

“It wasn't much trouble, Lord Albert,” Fred replied softly as he played with the edges of his hat, “is there anything else you needed?”

“For now, this should be fine Fred,” Albert answered as he turned his attention to the paper in his hand, “you may return to what William asked you to do for him.” Fred nodded before excusing himself. Albert opened up the paper as his eyes scanned over the information that was written there while sipping on his tea. 

His green eyes sparkled with interest at how much information Fred was able to procure over the course of the week. It was down to the hour though there were a few hours throughout the week where Fred wasn't able to locate her at all. 

“How strange. Where do you disappear to, Miss Griffiths?” Albert muttered as he went about memorizing her schedule in case the paper was lost. Folding up the piece of paper, Albert tucked it into his inner jacket pocket and returned to his urgent paperwork. 

****

The silence of early morning woke Adena from her slumber. At the end of her bed was a middle-aged woman with slightly greyed brown hair worn up in a bun. She smiled gently as she sat down on the edge of Adena's bed. 

“Adena, dear?” she said slowly enough for Adena to read her lips though she was able to hear the woman's voice faintly, “how are you feeling?”

Adena sat up and smiled tiredly while signing with her hands, “I am fine. Does it look bad, Ann Marie?” Ann Marie brought a warm calloused hand to move Adena's long dark brown hair away from her neck to check. There was a yellow purple bruise just above her collarbone but out of sight unless people knew to look for it. 

“We'll apply some powder to mask it, otherwise Lord Grey will be very angry if an unknowing noble were to see it,” Ann Marie replied slowly before she brought her hand away and rested it in her lap, “now we should prepare to start on Lord Grey's breakfast.” Adena nodded as she got out of her bed and got prepared for the day while Ann Marie disappeared from the servant quarters. She started to apply just enough powder to mask the bruise and sighed softly to herself. Putting on her maid outfit, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the hard day. Stepping into her boots, she opened her door and went towards the kitchen to assist Ann Marie in preparing the Lord's breakfast.

Adena hummed as she took out the eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, tomato, and begun cooking up the breakfast as Ann Marie worked on prepping the tea. There were other maids and butlers up and about attending to their own duties. Adena smiled at them as they came into the kitchen for some early breakfast. Adena munched on breakfast herself as she finished cooking Lord Grey's breakfast. As she was preparing the tray, one of the maids came into the kitchen holding onto their wrist with tears running down their cheeks. Adena paused as she laid the plates down on the counter and walked over to them quickly.

“What happened?” Adena inquired softly as Ann Marie came over with a wet washcloth to lay on top of their wrist, “did Lord Grey do this?”

“No, it was his guest,” the maid replied softly sniffling and shaking. Adena sat them down before walking over to the pitcher and pouring them a glass of water. Giving the glass to the maid before Adena patted Ann Marie's shoulder and returning to work. Best to not anger the Lord of the house. Adena finished plating the tray and went off to deliver it to the man. Plus, Adena could always trust Ann Marie to help the maid while she ran off to do her duty.

“Adena!” A male voice called after her. Adena turned to see the head butler, Mark, walking briskly over to her, “Wanted to warn you to be extra cautious around the Master. He is volatile this morning.” 

“I understand. Thank you for informing me, Mark,” Adena answered softly before continuing on her way. Extra careful, indeed. Working for Lord Grey was like working with a metal chain submerged in water during a thunderstorm.

Lord Grey was half asleep when she entered his room laying his breakfast down on the table. Going over to the window, she opened the curtains allowing the grey daylight to enter the room. 

“Good morning, sir,” Adena said slowly and as clearly as she could, “breakfast is ready.”

Adena stepped away allowing Lord Grey to come over and sit down. Handing him his newspaper for the day she poured the tea for him. He growled under his breath as he read the headlines. Adena laid the teapot down bowing her head before moving to make the bed quietly.

A loud sound of glass shattering jolted Adena from her work, she slowly turned to see that Lord Grey had thrown the teapot against the wall huffing angrily. Adena kept quiet watching as Lord Grey headed off to the closet to change. She walked over to the shattered teapot kneeling down to pick up the shattered pieces.

What did he read that upset him so? It had been some time since he got angry. Adena hissed as the glass sliced her hand. She dug through her pocket and brought out a handkerchief to wrap up her sliced hand. Adena flinched as Lord Grey stepped out of the bedroom slamming the door. Closing her eyes, Adena took a slow deep breath forcing her heart to calm. It looked like today was going to be full of yelling. She cleaned up the mess and laid the shattered remains on the half-eaten tray of food. She looked at the table seeing the newspaper's headlines. She read it briefly. His operation fell through? Who did that? Adena frowned taking the tray and heading back towards the kitchen. It seemed like she needed to speak with her contacts.

****

Adena stood in the market staring up at the sky. A child ran past her sneaking a note into her pocket. She took it out and looked at the writing, eyes narrowing at the words. An illicit meeting by the river. She pushed her hands into her coat pocket making her way through the many alleyways towards the location.

She stopped sitting down at a bench, pulling out a book and pretended to read. Across the way, a group of men gathered speaking quietly with each other. Her eyes narrowed as she saw how the men kept looking over their shoulders. She flipped the page in her book absently trying to focus on their lips reading them. 

Adena jumped in surprise as someone sat down next to her with a small grin. She turned her attention to him. It was Lord Albert James Moriarty. How did he know she was going to be here? It wasn't in the schedule she wrote for Fred.

“Hello,” he greeted quietly. 

She tilted her head away breathing slowly, returning her attention to the men across the way. She noticed him following her gaze. She tried to focus on reading their lips but was distracted by his blank expression but cold hard eyes. 

Adena swallowed slowly reading their lips. An attack? No, an assassination attempt... maybe? She was so focused that she almost jumped out of her skin when Albert entered her view, pretending to kiss her.

“They're suspicious of you,” Albert whispered slowly enough for her to read.

She blinked. His voice was calming and she nodded subtly to his comment. She peeked past his shoulder and continued reading their lips while maneuvering to act along with him. 

Albert smiled with amusement. She was not shy of using him for her own needs. He felt her relax against the bench and he straightened up seeing that the group of men was leaving their meeting. He leaned down and picked up the book that she dropped. Albert read the cover impressed, she was reading philosophy. How she got her hands on it was a mystery.

Adena signed to him asking for the book back. Albert stood up turning to face her extending his hand.

“Could I borrow some of your time, Ms. Griffiths?” Albert questioned slowly watching as she read his lips. Her intense focus made her green eyes shimmer like jewels underneath the sun. She gave him a quick look over before taking his hand. Her hand was calloused with years of labor work, but she had a strong grip. A confident grip.

After pulling her up to her feet, Albert returned the book to her smiling gently. She slid the book into her jacket. Albert would be hard pressed to know where the book went. He gave her his arm waiting for her to put hers around his. He led her away from the scene and towards a cafe.

“I never got the chance to thank you,” Albert said evenly glancing down at her. 

His breath almost caught when he saw her focusing intently on his face and lips. She signed quickly. He frowned in response.

“Even still, I wish to show my appreciation to you for risking your life to save mine,” Albert answered opening the door to a cafe letting her inside. She glanced behind her slightly taking a deep breath. Albert asked for a secluded table near the window and pulled the seat out for her. 

She took in the cafe making note of all the exits and entrances before her eyes stop on Albert, who was staring at her like she was a mystery that needed to be solved. 

The waiter came over and she noticed their eye twitch at her sitting there. She tilted her head up them with a smile that dared them to make a comment about her appearance inside such an establishment. Albert studied her as she put the waiter in their place with a single smile. The waiter stumbled over their tongue asking for their order. She ordered an espresso. 

He signed to her, “I do not believe I ever saw someone put another in place with a smile before.”

She closed her eyes briefly, signing back, “people look down on people like me. More so when they realize that I cannot hear.”

“Yet you saved me from a sniper,” Albert signed resting against the back of his chair. He paused eyes narrowing. He leaned forward and brought a hand to wipe gently at her cheek. She kept her eyes focused on him seeing the bruise she received reflected in his eyes.

“Lord Grey did that?” Albert signed jerkily leaning back. 

“It doesn't matter,” Adena signed in response resting her hands on top of the table, “Lord Moriarty, why did you seek me out?”

“I told you. I wanted to thank you for saving my life,” Albert stated out softly. 

Adena gave him an unsure expression not believing him exhaling before giving the waiter a thankful smile for the espresso. She kept her cold hands around the small cup. 

She felt so distant. Even though she was sitting right in front of him. She was really quiet. Her signing was short and crisp to the point. She really did not waste her breath. And yet, she treated him like any other person. She held herself with elegance, respect, and dignity that he has not seen in women in a very long time, if ever really.

Adena sipped the espresso glancing around her taking in the sight of the cafe. She felt his gaze upon her and resisted the urge to stare back. It was not every day a nobleman took her to a cafe to enjoy a drink. The cafe seemed like a respectable establishment with its patrons sitting quietly in their own circles. 

There was a knock on the window gathering both of their attention. It was a young boy with hazel eyes looking at Adena tilting his head in a direction urgently. She nods and motions the boy away from the window before the waiter sees him. 

“I have to go,” Adena signed slowly, “thank you for the drink, Lord Moriarty,” she bowed her head briefly before getting up and leaving the cafe to follow after the boy. Albert followed her with his eyes until she disappeared around a corner. 

She still slipped from his grasp. She doesn't care that he was noble so his money was not the reason for saving him. Could there really be a person out there that does not care for wealth and status?


End file.
